Attempts have been made to provide effective stringers for fisherman. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,977. This device is known as a fish stringer and hook extractor. The device includes a needle for threading a cord through the fish and an implement for extracting a fishhook if necessary. An abutment means is releasably attached to one end of the cord to permit removal of the fish from the cord. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,381. This device includes an elongated flexible rope and a means for removably retaining the rope. This allows the stringer to be readily secured in and released from its receiver to facilitate the stringing and securing of fish on the stringer.
These arrangements have realized some success. However there remains a need for a simple device which facilitates easy threading of fish onto a cord while affording the quickest possible release of the fish from the cord.